GOHAN WALKS IN !
by dbzfan102
Summary: Gohan is finishing up his studying and isn't tired goes for a snack, and passes by his parents room and finds out what that weird noise in his parents room is ... One-Shot that turned two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1 GOHAN!

GOHAN WALKS IN!

A/N: I don't own dragon ball z or its characters if I did Goku would be finding a way to put equal amount in training and his family, dragon ball z one shot of how Gohan learns the hard way of what his parents do at night XD R&R (this before the sayian saga)

"Gohan" said Chi-Chi hearing his mom's voice made him wake up from sleeping on his studies and he knew his mom would complain about it because she wants him to be a scholar and not a fighter plus there was no need the world was at peace. "Yes mom" Gohan said while rubbing his eyes " Honey finish that up get to bed" said Chi-Chi making sure Gohan gets to sleep before she could spend some "time" alone with Goku.

"OK mom I got two more questions to do" Gohan said. Chi-Chi closed his door. As she walk the hall she saw the lights go out in Gohan's room thinking he was asleep she went in her and started having "Alone time". As Gohan turned off his light he lay on his bed trying to fall sleep but it didn't work. "I know I'll get a snack" Golan said to no one around. Gohan then open his door and started walking. As he passed his parents room he heard sound came the room hearing

"OH GOKU DON'T STOP!" hearing mom moaning made Gohan wonder what they were doing in there. Building up courage Gohan opened the Door and saw his Dad on top of his mom. Gohan wasn't sure what was going on until he heard "O MY KAMI GOKU GOHAN IS LOOKING" said Chi-Chi turn pink and Goku shocked see his son during this he would be sleeping and didn't know Gohan was up so they started. Gohan was stunned by the action that was happening. "WERE YOU THERE THE WHOLE TIME" said Goku and Chi-Chi in union. "Umm… Daddy what we're doing to Mommy" Goku and Chi-Chi turned a shade of red but they weren't angry or blushing they were embarrassed by this moment. Chi-Chi being brave said

"This a game adult do at night" She said hoping he would just stop. "O CAN I PLAY PLEASE MOMMY" Gohan said making Chi-Chi and Goku fell anime style on their bed. "Umm Gohan" said Goku "This isn't a game it when you love someone you do this" Goku said making Chi-Chi fell anime style "GOKU WHY DID YOU SAY THAT HE SHOULD KNOW THAT UNTILL HE'S EIGTHTEEN HE FOUR YEARS OLD" She yelled making the house jump.

"WELL HE GONNA LEARN SOMETIME" Goku argued back "HE SHOULD KNOW NOW BUT…. Your right" said Chi-Chi calming down this made Goku shocked when they argued he would always lose to her. But before Goku could finished his thought he was cut off by Chi-Chi "Everyone let's go to bed we will take about this later" Then everyone went to sleep all but Goku and Chi-Chi complete what they started

A/N: I believe that Goku isn't idiot he knows the basic and some advance so that why he knew about sex plus Chi-Chi told him what to do anyway hope you like this one-shot plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to my faithful readers, Due do people asking to add on to this one-shot I have returned to do give you this. Like always i dont own anything nor do i earn any profit from posting this

Chapter 2:Chi-Chi Walks In!?

It was a normal evening in the Son Household, Gohan was upstairs studying, Goten had returned with his father after training and went upstairs to wash up. Yes it was normal evening in the small capusle home in the mountains everything execpt one guest. Videl.

Videl was now Gohan's girlfriend after the whole Majin Buu attack. They have been for about a week now and Gohan had started to bring his girlfriend to his room. Chi-Chi could help but be furious but yet sad. Sad that her little boy was growing up to fast for her liking.

"Oh YES!" a voice moaned from upstairs. Chi-Chi was now over the edge 'If there having sex i will deck Gohan in the halls." She went upstairs to investigate this manner but before grabbing her frying pan. She pushed the door opened only to see this Videl riding on her Son.

*Inside Chi-Chi*

"Oh shit she going to explode!"

"What are going to do!"

"She getting ready to...cry?"

*Normal POV*

She went downstairs crying till Goten came up and asked

"Mommy whats wrong why are you crying" He asked in his little cute way of doing so.

She grabs Goten and hugs him so tight he can breathe

"Oh Goten please dont grow to early, Please be my sweet little navie boy, Please."

A/N:I'll go back to edit this

So how did i do i plan do more of these in the later future hopely i did well...

R&R :D


End file.
